Together and Forever
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: Hakumen is weakened after the ending events of CP and has no idea what he should do next. Until and old friend from his past comes to ease his aching heart. One-shot, Warning contains some spoilers from Chrono Phantasma.


Hakumen stood quietly in a field of lush grass that swayed in the gentle breeze. He just recently tried to use his technique 'Time Eater' to erase the Impertor for this world, like he did with Terumi. But unfortunately he was unable to perform his task since she was the goddess of death and therefore had no time for him to erase.

Hakumen hunched his back forward due to his exushation. He'd wish he wouldn't of used so much of his power all in one go, because no he felt to weak to put up a fight.

"So... the end is near..." Hakumen mumbled under his breath as he struggled on forward. He didn't know where he was nor where he was going. But he a sudden urge to go on curddled at the pit of his gut.

He walked on for quite some time through the long fresh grass that sweeped the land below. He slowly headed on towards his unknown goal and eventually his path led him to an rather celestial styled terrian. The area was concealed by dozens or vibrante bushes and various glowling pink blossom trees. It also had a shallow cystal clear lake that surround a very small island that had a single blossom tree on it.

Although despite the heavenly land that Hakumen had came across, he decided to take his leave... Until he heard a voice singing faintly from the island.

Their was something nostolgic about that the beautiful voice that rung into his ears. So instead of leaving he walked on forward, slowly trudging through the crystal water as he neared the singing voice. He then climbed out of the water and onto the island just as the voice hit the highest pitch note of her song in beautiful grace.

Although Hakumen was unable to see who see who belonged to the voice since the person singing was on the oppisite side of a small Camellia bush that hid her from his sight of view.

The voice was so familiar sounding to Hakumen's ears. But it couldn't be her, she was back in Ikaurga. Hakumen thought as he pushed aside some of the bush's leave's and gasped upon laying his eyes on the girl who was siting on a rock in front of him. For the women he saw sitting there... was the last person he'd thought he would ever see again.

Sitting on the small rock was a young women with long crimson hair that gently danced in the gentle breeze. She had flawless pale skin that contrasted with the bright jolting sapphire blue 4th Thaumaturgist Squad uniform. Her eyes were closed, but if she opened them and if he remebered correctly, she should still have the sparkling sapphire eyes that could melt the heart of any man, espically Hakumen's.

The girl who was in front of his eyes was none other then Tsubaki Yayoi, except she wasn't the one who belonged in this current timeline. Hakumen knew that she was the one who he grew up with in his timeline. He could tell from the blood stains on her dress where she was once periced through with a dozen of swords. But his question was, why on earth was she here and more importantly. Why was she _**alive?!**_

Hakumen froze on the spot in pure shock as Tsubaki kept singing with her back turned away from him. Once she had finished her beautiful melody with another eleagent high pitch note, Hakumen tired to speak up, only to fail as he gaged on his own words.

After hearing Hakumen gagging the red-head slowly turned her head towards him. Her sparkly heart-melting sapphire eyes met with his smooth faceless white mask. Her lips then curved into a sweet loving smile that sent Hakumen's usually clam heart to being pounding like a motor bike's engine.

"Jin!" She spoke in a lovers tone of voice, only to cause Hakumen's stomach to have butterflies to flutter around furiously in there.

"T-Tsubaki." Hakumen stuttered in a tone split between over joyfulness and pure shock. The last time he had saw her was when... she died in his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he managed to collect his clam persona.

"I was waiting for you." She replied with a geniune tone as she gave him a bright warm smile.

"Y-you were... waiting... for me?" Hakumen mumbled before some painful flashbacks smashed into his mind for a few split seconds.

_"J-Jin...ugh.." Tsubaki spluttered out blood out of her bloodied lips and out onto her miliatary dress. Jin held her close to his heart as he sobbed._

_"Tsubaki... please, stay with me!"_

_"I-I'm sorry... for being so... u-useless to you." She whispered out, her bloodied coated figure and her tear stained cheeks implanted a permanent image into Hakumen's mind._

"Jin..." The red head murmered almost as if she could feel his pained heart. Hakumen slowly raised his head as the red head got up from her place and slowly walked over to where he stood. She then gently place her right hand up against his mask, slowly trailing it back and behind the mask to nudge it off. The mask then slipped off of Hakumen's face, revealing his surprisingly non-aged face. Her hand then touched Hakumen's smooth cheek as tenderly as lovers touch.

His foggy emerld eyes then met with her shimmering sapphires as she cupped both cheeks into her small dainty hands, while whispering his name. He also whispered hers back. She then gradually pulled his face forwards into hers, giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

The moment her lips pressed up against his Hakumen's heart began to race once more, along with his body trembling from a mixture of fear and excitement. Hakumen to be honest had never felt so blissful until now. Although despite the heart warming moment of happiness, at the pit of Hakumen's gut he felt guilt and regret crawl into there. Stirring an horrible emotion into his soul.

Why had he been so stupid in his youthful days? He had always felt some sort of an emotional attachtment to the girl he was holding in his hands. So why did he never tell her before the incident at Kagutsuchi? What's worse, he didn't realise how much she truly meant to him until after her death. He then let out of heavy sigh of grief as he pushed her back a bit, "I'm sorry, Tsubaki. I can't... it's selfish of me to have you as soon as I first lost you." He admitted in sorrow, "I don't deserve the love from such a pure and delicate flower such as yourself, Tsubaki. It was... cruel of me... to only realise how much I loved you as soon as I lost you." He hung his head in shame with his silver hair covering his eyes.

Tsubaki then gently grabbed Hakumen's chin, rasing it up so that he would gaze into her sapphire eyes. She then gave him a genuine smile as began in a soft tone, "Jin... It wasn't your fault that I died... I choose to follow you." She reasurred him with a nurtering smile.

"But you died, you threw yourself in between me and those cursed blades." Hakumen began, only for Tsubaki to cut in.

"But Jin, look at you. Once all that had happened you went back in time and helped save the world... you became a ledgende and surpringly my childhood hero and inspreation. You help created me into the person I am today. For being my idol as a little girl, a friend as I grew up and to be my Jin. I thank you, Jin." She closed her eyes as she spoke those words, her pale skin soaking up the sun rays that shined upon her.

"Tsubaki! How can I be a hero when I couldn't even save you!?" Hakumen growled as he gently grabbed Tsubaki by her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes with sorrow. "I know you think saving the wolrd is more important then saving you only, and I love you positive thought on the matter. But I preferr to watch the world burn then to ever loose you again."

"Jin.." She murmed his name, "You may think this is a weird thing to say but... I was so happy when I died. You, for years treated me like a stranger after you returned from the war. But then when you called me by my first name and held my body close to your heart. I was so very happy. So please, don't regret anything anymore. No matter what happens... I will always be with you." As she spoke those heartfelt words, his eyes began to become foggy with all the tears held back for years on end that were ready to burst out.

Hakumen then wrapped his arms around her tightly as he pulled her in for a warm embrace. "You must be an angle to forgive me so easliy." He whispered as Tsubaki let out a quiet giggle.

"I'm no angle... Just a women in love." She admitting as she blushed intensly.

"I love you." He whispered before giving her another slow and passionate kiss as Tsubaki's eyes filled with tears. Finally... after so many centeries, Jin had finally returned the feelings that Tsubaki always secretly held for him.

Once then broke apart, Hakumen stroke Tsubaki's hair. His clawed fingers going through the red stranned hair with ease. "Will you stay by my side forever and ever, Tsubaki?" He asked, but it came out more as like a plea.

She then hugged him stightly back as she replied, "Of course I will... I will always stay by your side and never leave you." She then grabbed his hand, entwineing her fingers with his as she held his hand firmly. "Let's finish this war..." She said with a charming smile, which he returned as he replied in a caring tone.

"Together." He then lent down and grabbed his mask before the two began to walk off, marching through the water then walking through the swiftly plains of tall grass as the headed on towards the arising battle.

* * *

_A/N: Anyways, sorry for being a day or two late. This was originally Rogue the Black Knight's Christmas gift but I ened up so very late with it I decided to make it into a Valentine's gift. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little story. Please feel free to leave a reveiw and until next time. Oh and Happy (late) Valentines Day to you all! xx Ps. this story is actually set up as a dream of Hakumen's._


End file.
